


Keith's Fisticuffs Brings All The Boys To The Yard

by dragonlandsandyaoihands



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonlandsandyaoihands/pseuds/dragonlandsandyaoihands
Summary: Inspired by Elentori's AU idea:Keith downloads an app called DTF and, in his infinite wisdom, deciphers this as Down To Fight. Excited and fancying himself the next Tyler Durden, Keith wastes no time in pursuing his fighting dreams.





	1. Down to Fight

Lance could suck it.

Keith was fuming, kicking out at an unsuspecting pebble and sending it skidding down the sidewalk. He’d been walking up and down the same street for about 20 minutes and was regretting wearing such a heavy jacket in the early evening. It was still warm enough out that he could feel sweat beading in the crook of his elbows where his arms were crossed against his chest. 

It was always the same; Lance teasing him about not understanding popular culture or some bullshit reference to some bullshit tv show. So what if he had better things to do? It wasn’t like he didn’t go on the internet or anything. His lips twisted in a pout as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Grabbing it, he rolled his eyes at the message

_r u rly mad??_

_:(((((_

_keith?_

Keith pouted at his phone unknowingly before swiping the screen angrily. What if he was mad? He was allowed to be mad dammit! He’d just been assigned a major project and he barely had enough money for food and had been forced to cancel his gym membership for the month. With no outlet for his stress, Keith was finding himself increasingly short-tempered. He opened up Google in desperation for a distraction.

**How do I let off some steam?**

Scrolling through and discarding the first couple of Thesaurus and Dictionary entries, his attention was grabbed halfway down by something from the App Store. DTF. His finger hovered uncertainly over it. D T F? What did that mean? Furrowing his eyebrows, Keith clicked on it to see the description. The first thing he noticed was the rating: Mature 17+. He huffed, ready to dismiss it as some kind of porn, but then frowned. The screenshots were all of…guys. Keith didn’t exactly go out of his way to find porn, but he may have spent a few evenings frequenting PornHub. Or more than a few. 

The point was that almost all advertisements for those kinds of sites were of women. Namely, obscenely large-breasted women quirking their lips in supposedly come hither poses. This app didn’t look like that. A banner under the title read “Are you down?” The men featured in the screenshots were all bare chested, but one had some hand wraps on and another was sporting some noticeable bruises on his chest. Narrowing his eyes and tapping to zoom in, Keith confirmed that the third man had some scratches on his shoulders as well. Blinking, he suddenly understood.

DTF. Down to fight.

Rocking back on his heels before spinning, he walked back towards the tiny house he and Lance shared with a small grin. He didn’t hesitate to download it immediately. It had the doubled effect of showing up Lance and giving Keith an outlet for the stress of university life. He waited impatiently for it to finish downloading before quickly setting up a slapdash profile for himself. He wasn’t going to post anything personal; he’d wait to privately message some guys his address or some place convenient for them to meet up. His feet slowed as he approached his street. Lance would probably scold him for doing this, nagging about stranger danger or something. Scowling, Keith decided to keep it a secret for now, just to avoid the impending lecture.

He dragged his feet, swiping through potential matches. Some of the guys were striking stupid poses or weirdly sexual ones, but Keith managed to find about 4 guys who looked promising and were nearby, judging by the zip codes listed. Their pictures were pretty much of their chests and arms so Keith felt he could gauge their fighting ability from them. Briefly he marveled at the fact that so many men were just as happy to go fight strangers as he was. Lance was totally wrong; it wasn’t a weird thing to want to do at all! Entering the house with a few stomps, (he was still mad), Keith brushed by Lance to go take a shower; shooting a message to the guys he’d picked at the same time.

“I can’t believe you’re actually mad about this! I’m sorry I said you were unworthy of memes! Keith c'mon!”

Keith ignored his whinging tone and typed out the message.

_Hey I’m Keith. I think we live nearby and I’d like to meet up. What would be a good time and place?_

He figured that was a decent introduction. It's not like he needed to tell his life's story or anything. They were only meeting up to punch the shit out of each other after all. Slamming the bedroom door behind himself, Keith wandered into the bathroom to start the shower up. As he was getting his socks off, his phone buzzed. 

_Hey Keith. I’m Chad. Pleasure to meet you. Probably even better in person. Although, I noticed you don’t have any pix up. Wanna send me some?_

Keith blinked. Pictures? He bit his lip. Yeah, that made sense. It would be a little unfair for him to have scoped out the competition and not even let these guys see him and size him up. Nodding to himself, he continued stripping for the shower. He took the phone into the bathroom as he did and held it up to the mirror, eyeing it critically. It was going to end up looking like some stupid teenager’s selfie, but he didn’t really have a choice since he sure as hell wasn’t going to ask Lance to take it for him. Wincing internally, he tapped the screen. Trying not to look too closely at himself he uploaded it to Chad and the other three guys after his original message.

“Oh my god are you taking naked selfies?!”

Keith jumped and whirled around to face Lance. He was leaning on the door frame, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. Keith scoffed and clicked his phone off. Lance leaned forward a little, tilting his head and leering.

“I wouldn’t blame you. I’d love to be able to see that ass as my lock screen.” 

Keith felt his face flush and promptly turned away to the shower. He wasn't really angry with Lance in the first place and finding the app had gotten rid of the rest of his aggression. For the moment. As he was stepping in, he called out over his shoulder.

“You gonna come wash my back or what?”

He chuckled at the rapid sounds of Lance tripping to get out of his clothes.

 

*******************

 

A few days later, Keith was loading up the dishwasher when the doorbell rang. Lance finished putting the leftovers in the fridge and leaned back, frowning. 

“Who is that? It’s too late for the Mormons…”

He wandered down the hallway towards the door. Keith nonchalantly pressed the button for the washer to start and strolled out after him with a smug smile on his lips. He’d invited Chad, Jake, Greg, and Mark over to have a sort of tournament in their backyard. Keith was so eager to introduce them to Lance and to casually drop that oh yeah, he’d managed to navigate the intricacies of social interaction in the modern age long enough to find an online fight club. Hasta la later Lance.

“Uh hey, who are you?”

“I’m Chad. I’m here for Keith. Are you his roommate?”

Lance looked over this Chad sceptically, narrowing his eyes. The leather trousers were a bit much in his opinion, especially with the form fitting tank top and the fact that Lance could sort of see the top of his underwear and it looked shiny…

“What do you want with Keith?”

Chad raised his eyebrows and smiled with all of his teeth, shoving his hands into his pockets and leaning back casually.

“I want to beat his pretty little ass.”

“WHAT?!”

Lance slammed the door shut and whirled around at Keith. Keith was surprised; he’d never seen Lance so upset. His chest was heaving and he was totally red in the face.

“What the fuck Keith?! We’re together for years and this is…are you seriously doing this? What is wrong with you? Why didn’t you say anything? And to do it by inviting over…that?!”

Alarmed, Keith stepped forward with his arms up in a placating stance. Lance looked like he was about to burst into tears, continuing to ramble.

“Lance, what are you talking about? I invited some guys over to fight because I’m stressed and I feel bad about taking out the stress on you.”

“Well I could have helped you! If you wanted more, or like kinky stuff, you could have just asked! I would have said yes…wait what?”

“Kinky stuff?”

Lance just stared uncomprehendingly at his boyfriend.

“Woah hey! Keith invite you over too?”

“Yeah man! Damn this is gonna be great!”

“I think he’s got another guy already in there, it’s gonna be a freaking orgy. Other guy is smoking hot too.”

Keith and Lance both blushed and ran around to the backdoor where they could hear the guys outside conversing, both hiding around a corner and whispering furiously to each other.

“Keith! Just how many of them did you invite?”

“Four! I figured we could have some two on two fights and take turns!”

“Where…did you find them?”

“An app! Called DTF. I can figure out some acronyms you know! It means Down to Fight.”

Lance prayed for strength.

“No. It means down to fuck. Didn’t you hear that guy at the door? He wants your ass! My ass! Your ass that is mine!”

Keith gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

“They didn’t say anything like that! Nobody said anything about sex!”

Closing his eyes for a moment, Lance swung around and opened up the door. 

“Hey guys! Sorry! There was a little misunderstanding here, my boyfriend isn’t really hip to the lingo nowadays and didn’t really understand what was happening. He’s pretty innocent like that.”

“We’re just here to play man! Ya boy didn’t look so innocent in those nude pix he sent to us.”

Lance pursed his lips and gave Keith a death stare over his shoulder. Keith shrugged uncomfortably. He had the decency to feel guilty about that one. But only a little.

“It was above the waist! Nothing you wouldn’t see in swim trunks!”

“C’mon man, Lance, whatever your name is. Obviously, you ain’t satisfying him. He invited over four guys. If he needs that much, well, you’re sure as hell not going to be enough. If he didn’t tell you, or is pretending he didn’t know, well that’s kind of a give away here.”

Keith stepped out, cracking his knuckles, ready to give these guys a piece of his mind. How dare they suggest that he would willingly lie to Lance about cheating on him? Or that Lance wasn’t enough? He heard something next to him and glanced over, stumbling back and blanching as Lance shoved him out of the way hard. Lance had gone over to the bookcase and grabbed his Dad’s old baseball bat that he wouldn’t get rid of. Keith’s eyes widened as Lance stomped out with the bat over his shoulder, a grimace on his face.

“Well sorry boys. Tonight you play with me.”

He swung the bat out sharply at the nearest guy who only barely dodged out of the way. The other guys stepped back and looked at each other nervously.

“This is some fucked up shit man!”

“What’re you crazy?”

On the one hand, Keith felt as though he ought to step in. The guys were getting a little loud and if a neighbor called the cops, it would be bad news all around. On the other hand, watching Lance roar and swing around a bat at some would-be suitors to defend Keith’s honor was…hot. Endearing, too, but also hot. Luckily for everyone, the guys decided that the possibility of getting laid was dwindling rapidly and decided to promptly make their exit, pursued by Lance. Lance who, when he returned, was puffing and sweating with his hair sticking up a little where he’d run his hand through it. Keith unconsciously licked his lips and stepped closer. 

“That was so stupid Keith! What the hell? What if one of them had been a murderer? Or had a gun? You just gave them your home address? Our home address? What if they come back with all of their gang members because they’re part of the mafia?!”

“Then I don’t have anything to worry about. You’ll beat them all back for even looking at me.”

Lance paused in his rant at Keith’s slightly breathless tone. He looked at him more carefully as he put away the bat before turning around to face him fully, incredulously.

“You’re turned on? Seriously?”

Keith could feel a flush working its way up his chest and over his neck. He’d been ready to fight tonight; had a rush of adrenaline at the arguing between Lance and him, and then the thrill of watching Lance get that angry and protective, well yeah. And maybe he still felt a little guilty about sending the shirtless photo to the other guys and wanted to make it up to Lance. Lucky for Keith, he knew a great way to start. He nodded and stepped into Lance’s space, looping his arms around his neck. Lance’s hands automatically rested on his hips and Keith leaned in to brush their lips together briefly before whispering against his mouth.

“I heard that you might be willing to help me relieve some stress.”


	2. Down to Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the smut. It picks up where the last chapter left off. Please enjoy responsibly.

Lance snorted, but his hands slid down lower over the swell of Keith’s ass, kneading it and letting his fingers slide between. Keith arched his back to push into the loose grip and threaded his fingers through Lance’s hair with one hand, the other holding himself steady on Lance’s shoulder. He tilted his head a little to bring his lips to Lance’s ear and suck the earlobe into his mouth. He felt Lance sigh and melt a little bit against him, gripping his ass more firmly.

“I might’ve said that.”

He pressed his lips to Keith’s neck and Keith pulled at his hair lightly, encouragingly. He rolled his hips a little bit, sliding a leg between Lance’s before replying.

“Mmm, thought you wanted to prove that this ass is yours?”

He pushed his hips a little to emphasize and was close enough to feel the breath rush out of Lance at the movement. The fingers on his ass grabbed him hard before Lance was stepping forward and pushing Keith backwards. Keith felt the back of the couch press against his back and spread his legs, letting Lance get closer and bend him back a little. Lance made good use of the leverage, sliding one hand down Keith’s thigh to pull it up a little and rocked forward, grinding them together as he bit down on the side of Keith’s neck. Keith maybe pulled his hair a little for that. 

Keith slid his hands back and down over Lance’s shoulders to his chest where he rubbed a thumb against a nipple just to hear the resulting hiss before lightly pushing Lance back. Reluctantly, Lance stepped back as Keith hurriedly kicked off his boots and started fumbling to push his jeans down. When they were around his knees, Lance grabbed his hips and spun him around to face the couch before bending him over. Grunting in surprise, Keith’s hands flew out to hold onto the couch and he heard the thud of Lance getting to his knees behind him. He felt hands ease his legs from the jeans before seeing them soar off into a corner. 

Those hands then glided back up his legs, taking their time before settling on the curve of his ass. He felt fingertips dig in and suddenly his knees were being pushed apart and he was spread open, bent forward over the couch in their living room in front of the windows and glass door to the backyard. The yard which had been filled with guys Keith had invited over for some stupid reason he couldn’t remember anymore. Lips rested near the small of his back, just barely brushing over the skin, the subtle hint of tongue and teeth making Keith muscles tense in anticipation. Keith waited.

And waited.

“What the fuck are you doing down there?”

Keith felt Lance’s lips curve into a smirk against his ass, but other than and soft squeeze and a small kiss to his hip, nothing. Keith gripped the couch harder and snarled

“You want me to beg for it? Huh? Just do something already! Come on!”

Lance didn’t respond.

“You want me to tell you that it’s just you for me? No one else? Ever?! That you’re enough, more than enough, I just want you-“

He cut himself off with a yelp that he would definitely not admit to later at the unexpected bite. The fingers readjusted their grip and a soft, wet warmth delicately brushed against his hole. Keith sucked in air and only noticed how hard he was grabbing the couch when his hands started to ache. It was slick and wet, pressing into him before pulling back to lap over the rim. Keith felt the sweat gathering at his hairline as he tried to arch back into it. He sighed and his hips bucked backwards when Lance’s tongue withdrew, trying to follow the sensation. He quickly returned, a finger sliding near, teasing the edge before slipping down to rub against his balls. 

Keith hummed with pleasure and balanced on the balls of his feet, trying to rock back into Lance, trying to get more of him inside where he needed him. His dick pushed against the couch in a parody of the friction he wanted and his thighs trembled. He felt a thumb slide in, rubbing and pulling in time with the tongue. His arms started to shake and he lowered himself more over the couch, panting and getting a little desperate. 

A sudden bolt of memory struck him and Keith bent over further, nearly in half, to root around through the couch cushions beneath him before emerging triumphantly with his prize. He tossed the small bottle of lube down to the floor behind him and heard Lance chuckle.

“Damn you really do hide this shit everywhere huh?”

Keith was too far gone to care about teasing. 

“Lance please.”

A soft click of a cap and then a finger, sliding around his hole before entering quickly. Keith impatiently wiggled his hips until a second one entered and widened him, spreading and stoking inside of him before crooking wickedly. Keith’s hips bucked forward and he gasped a little. He readjusted his grip on the couch, leaning over more and pushing back against the fingers inside of him, trying to chase the little shocks of pleasure.

“Ah God. Keith. Feel so good around me, fuck, baby, come on, there you go.”

Keith made a note to give Lance shit later about his lame dirty talk. But, at the time, he just whined a little in response to a third finger sliding deep into him. Lance twisted his wrist and Keith’s eyes rolled back into his head, earnestly trying to fuck himself on his fingers and get enough friction on his cock to come from the suede couch beneath his hips. His shirt rode up and was bunched under his arms, exposing his back to Lance’s touch.

Lance pulled back, admiring the view briefly before hurriedly slicing his hand over himself and lining up to push in. He'd had a whole plan to tease, to rile Keith up more, to show him what it felt like to think that someone else was going to be the one fucking him, how hurt he'd been, but as he looked down at Keith, Lance took a moment. Keith was pushing his ass as far out as he could, drops of sweat gathering in the small of his back, dripping down his back as it arched and his muscles flexed with the movement. Sexy as he was, and boy was he sexy, Lance felt his heart swell a little and felt the same way he always did around Keith. He wanted to impress him. 

Keith was one second away from snapping. The couch back was digging uncomfortably into the vulnerable flesh of his hips and what the fuck was Lance waiting for? A handwritten invitation? He pushed away from the couch a bit to relieve the pressure on his hip bones when he felt a hot press against his hole. Lance slid in completely, bottoming out and not giving Keith a second to get used to it the way he usually did. One hand wrapped around Keith’s chest and the other crossed low over his stomach to hold him in place as Lance fucked into his tight heat.

Lance immediately started thrusting hard and Keith felt more than heard the moan punched out of him at the movements. He was pretty worked up and wasn't going to last long, especially with Lance being rough like this. His arms shook as he braced himself against the onslaught of pleasure.

"Yeah baby fuck just like that. I'm gonna fuck you until you can't stand tonight. Over and over until you can barely move. You want that?"

Lance bit down on the tempting junction of a pale neck and shoulder, then hooked his chin over Keith’s shoulder to look down at him as he thrust frantically. Keith’s cock bobbed and rubbed against the couch, shiny and smearing the precum. His thighs burned from the position, but he barely noticed. Lance leaned back to regain his balance so he could move a hand down to wrap around Keith and, in doing so, changed the angle just enough to get Keith to start losing his mind.

"God! There! Lance right there! Harder! Come on _please!_ "

Who was he to refuse?

Complying and managing to get a hand on Keith, although not able to do much more than that, Keith felt the warmth unspool low in his belly. Then he shivered all over and gave a strangled groan as he came. He blinked a few times, chest heaving, and felt tingles rush up and down his legs. He moaned and trembled as Lance continued to fuck him through it, even as Keith became very oversensitive. 

"Oh baby so hot, so pretty, just for me. I'm the only one who gets to see you like this, the only one who can do this to you..."

Lance’s breathless babbling sped up along with his hips as he approached his peak. Unable to push back against him at the harsh pace he was setting, Keith clenched his muscles and decided to play along. 

"Yours Lance. 'M yours."

Apparently that was all he needed. With a final thrust, Lance pulled out and came all over Keith’s ass, groaning out his release with a single word:

" **Mine.** "

Keith shivered from the feeling and the rough growl behind the word. His dick twitched slightly, but he needed a little time before he could hold Lance to his promise to fuck him until he couldn't stand. Lance turned around so his back was to the couch and lounged back, resting his elbows and trying to catch his breath. While they both panted next to each other, Keith glanced over at him. Lance was pretty, no doubt about it, and Keith would never get tired of looking at him. This picture of him, leaning with his head tilted back, eyes closed, shirt sweaty, pants undone and sitting low on his hips, cock still flushed but flaccid against his fly, well. Keith tried his best to memorize it. Catching his breath, he leaned back and grimaced at the feeling of come dripping down his ass and thighs. 

“God I need a towel or something.”

Lance opened one eye and let his gaze rake down Keith’s body.

“I think you look beautiful.”

Keith glared and blamed the flush on his cheeks on him still riding high from the sex. 

“I’m gonna get something to wipe off with.”

Lance got off the couch, presumably to offer something to help out with that, and froze. Keith had already turned back towards the kitchen. Lance pursed his lips and felt a bizarre combination of arousal at the sight of Keith’s backside dripping in his come and anxiety about what would happen when Keith turned around. He must have made some kind of odd noise because Keith turned around with his eyebrows raised in concern before slipping to the side and seeing…the couch.They both gazed at the splattered back of the suede couch in dawning horror and resignation.

“Oh fuck. The couch…”

“Uh yeah, I think you just did.”

Keith glared, baring his teeth as he stomped off to get a warm washcloth. He could hear Lance sigh, start gathering their clothes strewn about the floor, and grumble something about ungrateful mullets.

Lance could suck it.

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary noted, this story is based on Elentori's idea/AU so if you haven't seen her artwork please do so posthaste! The actual story is chapter 1 and chapter 2 is smut, so read one or both; whatever you like. Shout out to my long suffering brother who I forced to listen to and read this. Sorry Bro.
> 
> Follow me at dragonlandsandyaoihands on tumblr!


End file.
